valkyria chronicles 2 alicia's missing story
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: In middle of 2nd war gallia's get a bad news about alicia's missing While she is being reported 'missing' she got a name,friends and new place to stay and she is got a bad disaise called 'amnesia' in her head Is she will get her past again? Is she will get her normal life again?
1. the legendary shadow bullets

This my first fic in valkyria chronicles sorry if have a missing types and a wrong word

DISCLAIMER:"VALKYRIA CHRONICLES BELONGS TO SEGA"

"the legendary shadow bullets"

Europe at gallia  
at somewhere in forest

There a young long haired girl running she try to escape from 2 empire soldiers

"WAIT YOU DON'T TRY TO RUN"1 soldier said

She not listen that order she keep running try to search help

Accidently she slipped with rock and she fall

"ouch" the girl said

"now where you will go? "1 soldier said and he pointed his rifle at young girl head

The young girl didn,t know what she will do now she just close her eyes for hoping someone help

*BANG*a bullet sound

At camp in forest

"look guys brixy said we have to secure this forest got it"avan order to his member

"got it"all his member said

"allright zeri,reiner and sigrid go to west  
me,alexis and noel go to east  
cossete,aliesse and anisette protect the camp allright  
"LET'S GO" avan said

The girl open her eyes and she look the soldiers dead because they are hit with a bullet at head  
then the man appear in front of her and look to her

"you must be alone"the man said

"yes I'am , w-who are you?"the girl said

"I'm blaze nice to meet you and who are you?"blaze ask

"I'm? a… sorry I forgot my name"the girl said

"what! You forgot your own name? it's look like you got an amnesia"blaze said

"what is that amnesia?"the girl ask

"amnesia is a sick that can make you forgot like your name ,birth place and family beside because you don't have name how about I give you name"blaze said

"a name?"the girl said

"yes hmm how about rose? Do you like that name ? "blaze said

"ok"the girl answer

"good know we have to search help"blaze said

The girl look to right and she see blue flag

"look there is a blue flag over there"the girl said and she pointed her hand to the blue flag

Blaze look to right

"it's look like that is from lanseal well that will be good place for you,you should go there now they will take care of you"blaze said

"how about you?"the girl said

"I can't go with you because I'm a legendary of shadow bullets"blaze said

"what! Then I will not go without you I'm too scared go alone"the girl said

Blaze sighed because he didn't have other choice but to join her go to that camp

At camp

"hey cossete you know about that?"anissete ask

"about what?"cossette ask

"about the legendary shadow bullets , he is a soldier from gallia that missing to somewhere after the war"anisette said

"owh I heared about that legend when I go to library I hear someone chat about that , I hear that everytime his shooting all of his target are direct hit at critical part like head,lungs and much more"cossete said

"if I meet him I will run away what will you do cossete?"annisete ask

"uhh I don't know"cossete said

Aliesse look to left and she see two person

"hey look I found 2 person at there"aliesse said

"WHAT!"cossete and anisette surprise

At east forest

avan called zeri

"zeri did you found something?"avan ask

"no, nothing it's look like this forest is safe"zeri said

"I glad to hear that"avan said

"AVAN I FOUND SOMETHING"reiner said

"WHAT! WHAT IS THAT REINER?"avan ask

"uhh I found this"reiner give the thing he found to avan

"a red bandana? Allright guys return to camp"avan said

At camp

"WHAT! Y-YOU THE SHADOW BULLETS!"cossete and annisete surprise because it is they first time to meet the legendary person

"y-yeah that I am ,and this is rose "blaze said

"h-hey"rose shake hand to them

"nice to meet you rose"cossete said

Aliesse see rose face

/**it's look like I know this person ,but who ? and where?/**aliesse think

"I found her running in forest she is being chased by 2 empire soldier"blaze said

"what empire soldier!"cossete and anissete said

"yes and she has an amnesia"blaze said

"that too bad"cossete said

Avan and other comes

"hey guys who are they? Are they villagers?"avan ask cossete

"no this is a legendary shadow bullets guy he is blaze"cossete said

"Y-YOUR!"

"but don't worry avan he is kind "cossete said

"and the little girls beside him?"zeri ask

"this is rose ,blaze found her in the forest and she has a amnesia"cossete said

"owh"avan said

Suddenly brixy called avan

"how is it going avan?"brixam said

"well brixy we found some interesting things in here can we go back?"avan ask

"of cource"brixam said

"thanks brixy now you two will you join us?"avan ask

"allright"blaze and rose said

At lanseal military academy at bakery

Welkin open the door

"father did you found mother?"his daughter said

"no isara I didn't I will search continue search for her, I guess with little help"welkin said to his daughter

"mom where did you go?"isara sad

"don't worry isara I will found her"welkin said

/**Alicia where are you?/**welkin think

At class G

"please brixy can we put them in our squad?"avan hopping for brixam

"I guess that will be alright ok avan you got 2 new friends"brixam said

"HORRAY"avan happy

Blaze and rose smile to brixam

"alright rose I will put you as scout and blaze you will-"

"I will be a new type"blaze said

"what new type?"avan confused

"yes because I already have my own weapon, here"blaze send out his dual guns

All of avan member surprise because they see new type of guns

"what is this?"avan take 1 gun and see

"that my modification guns those things I called 'dual 45 calliber hand gun' "blaze said

"what!"avan surprise

"WAH A NEW GUNS CAN I TOUCH IT?"marion said

"o-of cource"blaze said

"WOW THANKS"marion grab 1 gun

"wow this guns is cool "marion happy

"uhh please don't touch the little button at the right gun"blaze said

"why?" avan confused he touch the button

Suddenly a 15 cm knife out from gun

"wow a knife out from under the gun"avan surprise

"yeah i combined it with the gun "blaze said

"you must be smarter than zeri"avan said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! AVAN"zeri angry and run to avan

"O-OW BAD CONDITION RUN"avan put the gun on table and run from zeri

At field training

"allright soldier it's time for training far target shooting, you will try to shot that target from far, if you all fail you will got 'F' and out from academy, if one of you succeed you all will passed"the drill instrucktor said

Avan first try

*BANG* missed

"AW DAMN"avan said

"next blaze"teacher said

"can I use this gun sir?"blaze ask

"alright now try to shot that target"drill instrucktor said

Blaze pointed his gun and concentrate

*BANG*

"(o,o)d-d-direct hit at head ! ,good well done blaze you got ' A'" drill instrucktor surprise because he can directly hit at head, he think there will be no student will passed this test

"that very impressive skill"zeri said

"that just piece of cake"blaze said and start to leave

"wow he is awesome"avan said

At headmaster office

"what Alicia missing?"Laurence surprise because welkin said

"y-yes she haven't return to here ,yesterday she go to bruhl to meet her friends but now she haven't return"welkin said

"allright we will try to search her as a main mission"Laurence said

"thanks"welkin said and he leaving the room

At teachers office

"you know what at class G they have a best student"1 of teacher said

"oh that is class 'G' new student his name is blaze"brixham said

"we got a news from laurence that sergeant Alicia is missing"another teacher said

"WHAT!"brixham surprise because this news

-to be continue-

next episode "the big surprise"

new character in this story

name:"blaze"

height: 172 cm

affiliation: lanseal military academy  
lanseal cadet

role:the legendary shadow bullets

unit class: class G

the hero of gallia soldier who went missing after the war  
someone say that he still alive and the one said he is dead in war  
he is still remain mysterious ,everytime his shotting at target all of his target are direct hit  
he has his own modification guns he called it 'dual 45 calliber hand guns'  
he is smart at battles but weak at subjeck

name:"rose"

height: 150 cm

affiliation: lanseal military academy

role: lanseal cadet

unit class: scout, class G

a young long haired girl founded by blaze her age are same as aliesse  
she is have amnesia and she is searching for her trueself


	2. the big surprise

"a big surprise"

At lanseal royal military academy

At rose room

Rose is trying to sleep she turn to right and left to find good position for her sleep  
it takes 30 minutes for her and finally she can get her dreams

In rose dreams

She stand alone in a garden full of flowers

"where is this place?"rose didn't know where she is now suddenly she saw one man and one girl running

"WELKIN"girl said ,she run too the man named' welkin'

"ALICIA"welkin said ,he run too girl named 'alicia'

And finally they hug

"welkin I'm soo happy"Alicia said

"me too Alicia"welkin said

"rose,rose"someone voice calling her

End dreams

"ROSE"cossette said more loud to rose to wake her up

"WHA!, HAH,HAH DON'T SCARING ME COSSETTE"rose angry to cossette

"hehe sorry about that rose but it's already morning and you have to hurry to go class"cossette said

"ok,ok"rose said and she go down from her bed she walking to door

"/**who is that welkin? And who is that Alicia/"**rose thinking her dream  
because too much thinking suddenly

*BOOM* rose crashed with door

"ROSE!"cossette said

Rose eyes are rolled because that crash

Cossette sighted

At class G

"HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW NEWS UPDATED REPORT"lotte said

"what is that darling?"anisette ask

"today sergeant Alicia Gunther is missing"lotte said the news

"WHAT!"other member of class G surprise because that news

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW LOTTE?"avan ask

"I saw pictures of missing person at several wall like canteen ,radio station,library"lotte said

"I HAVE TO CHECK IT"avan run to see that picture

"WAIT ME TOO"blaze chase avan

"zeri can you take me to bakery ?"cossette ask

"alright ,I want ask welkin too how is Alicia missing let's go"zeri said

"WAIT ME TOO"aliesse said

"me too"rose said

At canteen

Many students see a picture of missing person named 'alicia gunther'  
avan and blaze saw that picture

"this is impposible how can she gone?"avan said

"I don't know"blaze said

Suddenly Juliana see that picture too beside blaze

"hehe it's look like I will rescue her first I will beat class G "Juliana said

"WHAT! OF COURCE YOU CAN'T BEAT US JULIANA EVERHEARTH"avan said

"hehe it's look like-"when she talk suddenly blaze cut her word with say

"how about we challenge?"blaze said

"WHAT! Y-YOU IMP-"before she finish her word she saw blaze face and she know he is the legendary 'shadow bullets'

"y-your!"Juliana surprise to see him

"yes I'am like what you think"blaze said

"yeah he said is true Juliana how about we challenge your class?"avan said

"cgh,you all idiot class A will be the one will wins"Juliana said and she leave

And other student leave except avan and blaze  
blaze is concentrate on picture

"cgh,who she think she is? a winner? She is wrong, right blaze,blaze?"avan said

"psst I'm trying to concentrate"blaze said

"what do you mean?"avan ask

"look at the picture"blaze said

Avan look at the picture for the second times

"nothings wrong, it's didn't have a mistake"avan said

"sigh , of cource there is a mistake, now try to imagine that is rose face"blaze said

Avan look at it again and now he imagined that is rose face  
and finally they know

"AH! N-NO WAY!"avan and blaze surprise

"i-I have to go to toilet"blaze try to leave  
but suddenly avan grab his back collar

"shadow bullets , you and I have a meeting"avan said

"understood"blaze said

At bakery

Cossette open the door

"hello sir welkin"cossette said

"oh hey cossette what's wrong you want some bread?"welkin ask

"oh yeah of cource"cossette said

Rose look around

"**/it's look like I know this place, and it's look like welkin's name is familiar to me/"**rose think  
and suddenly she saw Alicia picture

"uh sir who is that person at that picture ,is that your wife?"rose ask welkin

"oh yeah she is my wife, she is Alicia Gunther at past she is Alicia meltchiott she cheerfull person and kind"welkin answer

*BOOM* something exploade from kitchen

A little child is get out from kitchen with cough

"sorry father I set the oven to high"his daughter said

"don't worry isara I will fix it"welkin said

"it's look like they have a good daughter"cossette said

"yeah"zeri said

At class G

Avan and blaze enter the class

"G-GUYS CAN YOU ALL GO OUT FOR A WHILE?"avan said

"what happen class chair?"sigrid ask

"uh.. I have a meeting"avan said

"why you meeting alone and if you have a serius problem we can find out it together darling "anisette said

"uh this is my private meeting"avan said

"about what?"reiner ask

"about uhh"avan can't thinking anymore

"about aliesse birthday party"blaze said

"ok we go out guys"reiner said

All member except avan and blaze out from class

"finally thanks for helping me blaze"avan said

"don't mention it"blaze said

"now about the problem what should we do?"avan ask

"well I think we have to secret it from others and of cource with welkin and rose too"blaze said

"but I afraid sir Gunther will angry if we kept it secret from him"avan saud

"me too you know maybe he will shot us"blaze said with imagined he is shot by welkin (T.T)

"NO, he will smash us with his tank called 'EDELWEISS' MAN "avan said with imagined he is crushed by edelweiss (T.T)

"but she is didn't know who she is and she is didn't know about alicia's life"blaze said

"oh yeah what happen if she reveal the truth that she is Alicia? SHE WILL KILL US WITH VALKYRIA FLAME MAN "avan just give up what will happen to him if they know the truth  
(T.T)

"WHAT SHE IS VALKYRIA!"blaze surprise because he just know Alicia is valkyria

"yeah she is valkyria and she will kill us man"avan said (T.T)

Zeri come

"hey what are you two idiots doing here?"zeri ask

"Z-ZERI WHERE IS ROSE?"avan and blaze ask

"at bakery with alliesse and cossette"zeri answer

"OW NO"avan and blaze surprise because rose is go to wrong place ,she will know the truth if she go there  
they quikly run out from class

"HEY WAIT WHAT HAPPEN"zeri want ask but he too late now he just alone at class  
"where is everyone?"

At bakery

"ah now finish isara"welkin said

"thanks father"isara said

"sir welkin before Alicia gone where is she?"cossette ask

"uhh she is go to bruhl to see her friends"welkin answer

"owh"cossette said

Suddenly avan and blaze come with smash the door

"WAIT ALICIA! OOPS"avan and blaze said

"uhh if you guys want search for Alicia she is still missing avan"welkin said

"sorry sir welkin"avan said

"what are you two doing here?"cossette ask

"uhh too take rose to field she is choosed as a attacker at soccer"avan said

Rose saw isara setting a temperature at oven and she is set it to 150 celcius

"HEY WAIT"rose run to kitchen  
"you mustn't set that temperature that too high you must set it to 120 or 110 celcius"rose said

"ow thanks I forget about that"isara said

Welkin look them at door

"isara will have a new friends"welkin said with happy

"ow they are cute"cossette said

"if Alicia know about this she will very happy"welkin said and he is smiled

"yes sir welkin"cossette said

"**/sir Gunther please don't smash us with edelweiss if you found the truth that she is Alicia/"**avan and blaze said at hearth (T,T)

At avan's room

"you know blaze"avan said

"what?"blaze ask

"how is Alicia can get shrunk?"avan said

"I didn't know about that I want to find out that tomorrow"blaze said

"maybe because-"when avan want finish his word he hear this sound

"zzzzzzzzzz"blaze sleep

"damn he is fast slepping person well I have to go to bed too zzzzzz"avan sleep

-to be continue-

Next episode will be 'prototype tank edelweiss mark-2'


	3. prototype tank edelweiss mark-2

'prototype tank edelweiss mark-2'

Morning At lanseal military academy  
rose room

Rose open her eyes

"yaaawn that dream again I wonder I know what is that dream means?"rose said and she stand up from bed

Cossete enter her room

"good morning rose"cossette said

"ow good morning cossete"rose said with smile

"great day for wake up right?"cossette ask

"yeah but not for that dream"rose said

"what dream?"cossette ask

"uhhh I don't know it's very weird dream"rose said

"well it's look like we can talk about that in class "cossette said

"yeah you right"rose said

At class G

"huh math is a very hard subject right blaze?"avan said

"zzzzzzzzzz"blaze sleep

"huh"avan said

"it's look like he is clever at battle but not clever at subject"zeri said

"yes you right zeri"avan said

"so all students do you understand!"teacher see blaze sleep

"zzzzzzz"blaze still sleep

"BLAZEEEEEEEE"teacher scream

"YES MA'AM!"blaze wake up because that scream

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"teacher ask

"n-no ma'am"blaze answer

Other member laugh at him

"for the punishment push up 50 times"teacher said

"WHAT!"blaze surprise

When blaze push 30 times suddenly a bell rangs

"what is that?"blaze ask

"ow no not again"reiner stand up from chair

"hey what happen?"blaze ask

"it's mean gallia is under attack"cossette said

"alright squad G let's go to briefing room"avan said

At briefing room

"the battle take place at west forest they got 6 tanks and that tanks is at the main base"brixham said

"you mean you want us to take that base?"blaze ask

"no we not , we have to destroyed that base"brixam said

"WHAT! HOW CAN WE DESTROYED THAT BASE WE JUST A HUMAN"avan said

"use your mind at battle avan"brixham said

"sigh you just think that will easy for you brixy"avan said

"you got tanks for helping you"brixham said

"how many tanks?"avan ask

"I afraid you just got 1 tank"brixham said

"WHAT HOW CAN WE DESTROYED 6 TANKS WHEN WE ONLY HAVE 1 TANK"avan said

"hehehe you have to think about that class chair,SQUAD G MOVE OUT"brixham said

At forest at enemy main camp

Gunner go to his commander

"commander baldren we see lanseal cadets go here"gunner said

"hmph a pack of cadets they just a little fish dirk clear them all"baldren said

"understood"dirk said

At allies main camp

"it's look like I know this area"Sigrid said

"really Sigrid?"reiner ask

"yes if I try to remember this is the place that imperial soldier put their experiment tank"Sigrid said

"what!"reiner surprise

At enemy main camp

Dirk is send out his valkyria flame and his shotting to allies main camp

Zeri look

"incoming CLEAR OUT"zeri said

"o-ow LAVENIA GET OUT FROM THAT TANK"avan said

"UNDERSTOOD"lavenia said she get out from tank  
and the blast hit at the tank and tank is destroyed

"ow damn"avan said

"that must be from that base over there"alliesse said

"they got valkyria this is bad"cossette said

"cgh we don't have any tanks we will lose if like this"avan said with angry

"no we still have a tank"Sigrid said

"what do you mean Sigrid?"avan said

"at that base they built an experiment tank we have to steal that tank"Sigrid said

"WHAT! BUT THAT CRAZY MAN"avan said

"I know the other way for reach that base without enemy knowing"Sigrid said

"alright we have to make strategy"avan said

"the enemy is must be concentrating on center it's mean we can take that tank"zeri said

"yeah I felt it too they concentrating on center"blaze said

"allright blaze,Sigrid, rose and lavenia go to base the others at center"avan said

"right let's go"other member said

At blaze team

"hey Sigrid are you sure this is a right way?"blaze ask

"of cource I know this place"Sigrid said

"owh"blaze said

"look we already reach at base"they arrive at base

"alright then we have to go there"rose said

"wait there is a sniper look"blaze said

They look at sniper he is secure the base  
blaze send out his handgun and he shot

*BANG* hit at head

"alright situation clear"rose said

At allies main camp

*ratta,ratta,ratta* zeri shot

"damn they got tank attacking us"zeri said

"don't worry guys they can come back in time"avan said

At enemy main camp

Rose look situation

"clear"rose said

"allright let's go in"blaze said they enter the base

"they got many tanks"blaze said

"yes but they only have 1 best tank in here follow me"Sigrid said

They followed Sigrid and they reach at secret room

"what is this room?"blaze ask

"this is where they put they best tank"Sigrid said and he turn on the light  
and they see a medium prototype tank

"whoa"blaze said

"what is this tank?"rose said and she see a sticker that must be that tank name  
"edellweiss mark-2"rose said

"wha! really mark-2 they make a best tank in here"lavenia said

"yes now let's get out and destroyed this base"Sigrid said

"I will put grenade at other tanks you guys try to check that tank"blaze said

After 15 minutes  
blaze come back and he enter to tank

"allright it's done now let's go we must get out from here fast"blaze said

"allright engine good,fuel good now let's GO"lavenia said she drive the tank and the tank move very fast  
they get out from base

at other secret room a gunner will send out the tank when he check the tank condition they see

"G-GRENADE! GET OUT WE MUST-"

*BOOM*the base destroyed

At allies main camp

"OH YEAH THEY DID IT THEY DESTROYED THE BASE"avan happy that he see the enemy base destroyed

"w-what happen!"enemy gunner surprise they see the main base destroyed

"retreat"dirk said he and his allies start to run

"OH YEAH THEY RETREATING"zeri happy

"THAT A PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ALL IMPERIAL FORCE"avan said

"come in this is brixham I confirmed that you all manage to destroyed the base"brixham said from radio

"yeah and that thanks for blaze and the others"avan said

"yeah we manage to steal enemy tank"rose said

"hehehe I know you all will do that now you all can go back to lanseal"brixham said

"allright all who want the first ride for edelweiss mark-2?"lavenia said

"OW ME"cossete said

"ME TOO"alliesse said

"allright let's go hold on tight everyone"lavenia said

"why we have to? The tanks are slow lavenia"avan said

"but not for this my new toy"lavenia said she step on the gas  
and the tank move faster

"WOW,LAVENIA SLOW DOWN"avan said

"HAHAHA I ALREADY TOLD YOU FOR HOLD TIGHT"lavenia said

-to be continue-

Next episode will be 'defense bruhl at all cost'

Avan:"is rose will be find out her real identity if she goes there?

Author:"I don't know , now readers if you have a time please review"

Blaze:"de gozaru yo" (:

Edelweiss mark-2 the upgrader from edelweiss mark-1 , at edelweiss mark-2 it has more powerfull engine,has a more thick armor  
has 4 ragnites fuel on back built from imperial forces as a final defends for west forest base


	4. protect bruhl at all cost

At lanseal military academy  
bakery

"really you guys made it to steal edelweiss mark-2 that good then for you all"welkin said with smile

"yeah we manage to steal because they are in weak position"rose said with happy

"do you want to see our class new tank sir welkin?"cossette ask

"hahaha I very want it if Alicia go with me"welkin answer

"why you want go with Alicia sir welkin?"aliesse said

"hehe because that tank bring many memories to me and Alicia"welkin answer

"owh"aliesse said

At library

Avan put his head on table and relax because his homework finally done

"finally my homework done"avan said

"me too"blaze said

"those questions are almost difficult to me"zeri said

"what do you mean zeri? Those are very difficult questions for me"avan said

"hmm maybe I want search something in here?"blaze said and try to search some books

"what do you want to search?"zeri ask

"about the disaise"blaze answer

"disaise?"zeri confused

"yeah about 'amnesia' "blaze said

"why you want find that?"zeri ask

"because I want to know how to healed the person if she/he have amnesia"blaze said and he keep searching

Suddenly avan see magari at wood chair , she reading a book

"HEY MAGARI CAN YOU HELP ME?"avan ask

"what avan if you want homework answer I wouldn't help you"magari said

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT, I WANT YOU TO SEARCH BOOK THAT HAVE A 'AMNESIA' WORD"avan said

"then come with me"magari said and search the book

Avan,zeri and blaze followed magari

"if I try to remember that book is… AH! At here"magari take 1 book and give it to avan

"encyclopedia?"avan confused

"yes at that book you can found that word"magari said with smile

"let me see"blaze take a book from avan's hand

Blaze open the book and search it

"AH THERE IT IS 'amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage,disaise, or psychological trauma , this disaise can treat by  
a hard blow on head  
to know their past' "blaze finish his read and look to avan

"why you look at me? Ow no I don't want do that"avan said

"who is the people that you want it to heal from amnesia?"magari ask avan

"yeah who?"zeri ask too

"I already told you because I want to know how to healed the person that have this illness, now avan come with me"blaze said and he pull avan hand and get out from library

"they are weird"magari said

"yeah"zeri said

At field

Blaze put off his hold at avan's hand

"what do we do now?"avan ask

"I don't know too I don't want give her a hard blow you know"blaze said

"yeah me too but how we will help her?"avan ask

"I guess only option 2 left"blaze said

" 'give to know her past' but I don't know much about Alicia's memorys "avan said

"I guess we have to find out Alicia's memorys from sir Gunther"blaze said

"I guess so but I afraid if he give us a question about 'why you give that question?'  
if he say that I don't know how to answer"avan said

"me too"blaze said

"WAIT I GOT A PLAN"avan said and run

"HEY WAIT"blaze followed avan

Plan A

At class G

"avan is this gonna be work?"blaze ask

"of cource it's wil be work if she open the door this bucket will hit her head little hard and she will be remember everything"avan said and he filled the bucket with water

Avan jump from table

"now it's finish"avan said

Blaze and avan waiting for rose will open the door

At out of class G

Rose,cossette and aliesse come

"you know those bread are really good"cossette said

"yeah I guess tomorrow I will go to that bakery again"rose said she want to open the door

"hey cossette I want go to field I want to plant some flowers"aliesse said

"ok let's go rose you want to come?"cossete ask

"yeah I want it too that must be fun"rose said and she followed cossete and aliesse

5 minutes later anissete come

"whew today is bored I just want go to class"anisette said  
and she open the door

*BTANG* a bucket hit her head, it's made her fall to ground and a water out from bucket splashing anisette

"NOW LOOK"avan said

Avan and blaze see who get a hit  
(O.O) surprise because the bucket hit at wrong target

"avan,blaze I WON'T FORGET THIS"ANISSETE SCREAM AND RUN TO GIVE THEM A PUNISHMENT

"AHHHHH!"avan and blaze run away from her  
"SORRY ANISSETE "

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU"anisette keep chase them

Plan A failed

Plan B

Rest time at canteen

"hey avan are you already bring the thing that can made her memory back"blaze said

"of cource I bring a rock because rock is hard you know"avan said

They look where rose sitting and they look her  
she is sit with cossete and aliesse

"the far is 100 centimeters are you really can hit her avan?"blaze ask

"of cource I'am now watch me"avan said he throw the rock  
the rock will hit rose head suddenly zeri crossed

*BTANG* the rock hit zeri head

"o-ow"avan and blaze said

*CLING* zeri give them a deathglare

"RUUUUUN"avan and blaze run

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS"zeri said ,he chased avan and blaze

Plan B failed

At class G

"I don't know what plan should we do to help her"avan said he put his head on table

"me too"blaze said

*bell rang*

"at time like !"avan said

"maybe we can find another plan after this battle"blaze said

"yeah you right"avan said

At briefing room

"it's look like the imperial forces are attacking at bruhl you all have to protect bruhl"brixham said

"WHAT! Bruhl!"rose said

"what happen rose?"cossete ask

"nothing I just get angry if I heard bruhl under attack I don't know why?"rose said

"ALLRIGHT GUYS WE HAVE TO SHOW THEM WHAT CLASS G CAN DO"avan said

"allright LANSEAL'S BELL HAS TOLD SQUAD G MOVE OUT"brixham said

At bruhl

At enemy camp

"commander there a lanseal cadets coming"1 gunner said

"hmph they come don't worry all we got 2 v2 in here"enemy commander said

At allies camp

"allright guys it's time to takedown all of enemy I,blaze,marion and rene will attack enemy main camp  
zeri,reiner,cossette and rose rescue the villagers, the other protect main camp got it?"avan said

"YES SIR"all said

"avan I want reiner attack the enemy and I want rescue the villagers"blaze said

"allright reiner come with me and blaze go with zeri,cossette and rose NOW LET'S GO"avan said he and his member began to move

At blaze team

Blaze open the door and he found 2 children

"come with me we will rescue you"blaze said  
the children go out from house

At avan team

"cgh they are have 2 tanks REINER"avan said

"I got it"reiner said he shot the tank with bazzoka

*BOOM*1 tank exploade

At blaze team

"COSSETTE THIS MAN NEED HELP"zeri said

"I WILL HELP THEM ZERI" cossette said and she go to zeri

Suddenly townwatch come to help

"don't worry we will help too"1 townwacth men said

"SUSIE HELP THEM"other townwacth men said

"a-allright"Susie come to help cossette

"/**s-susie!? Wait it's look like I know her/"**rose said in hearth and she try to remember  
"owch my head hurt"

"ROSE LOOK OUT!"blaze run to rose and catch her away from blue laser attack

"t-that! V2 "zeri said

"cgh why at time like this! Rose are you allright?"blaze said

"yeah I'm allright thanks"rose said

At avan team

"WHAT! V2 AT YOUR POSITION!"avan said

"YES WE MAY BE NEED HELP IF CONDITION LIKE THIS"zeri said

"DON'T WORRY I WILL FIND OUT A PLAN TO HELP YOU MAN"avan said

"HARDINS WE GOT V2 ATTACKING US TOO"reiner said

Suddenly a tank appear and shot v2  
v2 hit

"ALLRIGHT LAVENIA"avan said

At blaze team

"what should we do blaze?"zeri said

Blaze look at the situation  
"**/1 v2, 3 scouts, 2 gunners/"  
"**ZERI GIVE ME A GRANADE"blaze said

"HERE CATCH"zeri give a grenade to blaze

"Got it , EAT THIS"blaze throw the grenade

! v2 surprise because he see grenade will hit his head  
*BOOM*grenade exploade

V2 dead with no head

"NICE THROW"zeri said

"THANKS"blaze said

"now condition will be easy if like this ready?"zeri ask

"ready"blaze said with showing his dual modified hand gun

"LET'S GO"they go out from hiding

"W-WHAT THEY GOT -AAAHHH" scouts scream because a shadow bullets will charge to them

*CLANG* blaze cut them all with knife

"EAT THIS"zeri shot  
he hit 2 gunners

"allright condition clear"zeri said

"not bad at all"blaze said

"ZERI ARE YOU ALLRIGHT THERE?"avan ask at radio

"don't worry we can wipe them out"zeri said

"that good buddy we can get their main camp too"avan said

At unused tank garage

"fiuh this should be help them"cossette said

Blaze and zeri back

"HEY GUYS WE MANAGE TO WIPE THEM OUT"blaze said

"that good then"rose said

Susie look to rose face

"/**is this squad G new cadet? She has a face like … Alicia/"**Susie think and she go to rose

"excuse me who'se your name?"Susie ask

"I'm rose"rose answer

She smile "you have a face like Alicia , did you know Alicia?"Susie said

"s-sir welkins wife"rose said

"if you use a bandanna like Alicia your face will be same as Alicia"Susie said

"r-really?"rose said

"of cource"Susie said

"I will try it someday"rose said

"/**ow no you don't because it will be danger if other know except for me and avan/"** blaze said in hearth

At lanseal  
at girls toilet

Rose look at her face in front off mirror and cossette washing her own face

"hey cossette am I really Alicia Gunther?"rose said

"hehe of cource not you silly because you and her has a different height"cossette

"yeah you right"rose said

Avan and blaze look them behind toilet door

"maybe we should talk with her if she ready to hear our explain"avan whisper to blaze

"yeah you right"blaze whisper back to avan

At out of girl toilet

Anisette look at two person who sneaking at girl toilet  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"


End file.
